


A Little Fantasy

by Lady_Phenyx



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Failed Roleplay, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Phenyx/pseuds/Lady_Phenyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Tooth attempt to do a little roleplaying.</p>
<p>Key word: Attempt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fantasy

Sprawled across her throne, Queen Toothiana examined the man – barely more than a boy – on his knees before her.

 

His travel-stained khaki uniform couldn't be more different from her billowing rainbow of silks, from the pants tucked into high boots to the sleeves of the button down shirt rolled up past his elbows. The shirt had once been tucked into his pants neatly, but had started to come loose during his capture. His pitch helmet was askew on his head, tilted almost rakishly over pure white hair.

 

Every so often he would let out a hitch of breath, arms shifting and tugging against the rope that tied them behind his back, or against the ones tied tight across his chest and binding them close, but he refused to lower his head and admit defeat despite the ropes and blindfold, the kneeling on hard tile.

 

The rustle of Toothiana's silks as she finally moved, slowly, gracefully sliding off her throne echoed in the quiet. Her wings buzzed in the still air, magnified by the silence as even the adventurer's breathing stopped, listening intently to hear where she was.

 

“Why did you and your people invade my lands?” the Queen asked, soft yet firm.

 

“Because we're explorers. It's what we do,” the young man quipped back, seemingly unconcerned. “We didn't know it was yours.”

 

Tooth circled him, slowly, his head turning to follow the slight noise of her movements.

 

“Do you know the punishment for trespassing here, stranger?” she asked, still circling her prey.

 

He went still. “Please, whatever it is, leave my people out of it,” he said. “I'll do anything, just let them go.”

 

“Anything?” she breathed into his ear, silently slipping close enough to touch, feeling him shudder at the unexpected breath of warm air against his cheek. “Oh, are you sure you want to promise that?”

 

His breath hitched, but he stammered out bravely despite that, “I – I'm their leader. It's my responsibility. Please, let them go.”

 

“Hmmm,” she hummed softly, trailing a teasing finger along his jawline. “You're cute. Usually, I'd have to keep you all in my dungeons, but...I'll offer you a deal. I'll let them go, escorted to the border – and you'll stay, as part of my harem. Deal?”

 

He swallowed, throat moving under her fingertips, trembling faintly. “Can I...at least see you?” he asked timidly.

 

She allowed herself a chuckle. “Only if you're going to stay and serve me. Others who see my kind must die.”

 

“I'll stay,” he agreed breathlessly, “just let them go.”

 

Something cool fastened around his throat, and he stayed still as she fussed with it, until she stood back to look at him proudly.

 

The slim little collar hugged close to his throat, in silver and sapphire, touches of amethyst and gold.

 

“This,” she whispered into his ear, trailing a finger against this throat, on the edge of the collar, feeling him shudder under her hand, “means you are _mine_. And so does this,” she finished, slipped the blindfold from his eyes.

 

He blinked a few times to readjust his eyes to the light before he saw Toothiana. His eyes went wide as he took her in, and silently he mouthed “whoa.”

 

Tooth blushed furiously at that and tried to stop the giggles, but they burst out before she could stop them.

 

Jack blinked a few times before he, too, started giggling madly.

 

Overcome, Tooth sank to her knees in front of Jack, wiping her eyes ruefully. “Sorry, sorry...oh moon I ruined it,” she groaned.

 

Grinning, Jack leaned forward to rest his forehead against Tooth's jeweled one. “Sorry, you were just too pretty. C'mon, Tooth, you dress up like that and think I can keep my mouth shut?”

 

Tooth snorted softly, rubbing her forehead against Jack's. This being Jack meant the screw up was funny, but Tooth could feel the embarrassment trying to return. “Still, I wanted our first time doing this to go right,” she mourned.

 

Jack waggled his eyebrows at her. “Well, I _am_ still all tied up...” he said suggestively, and Tooth covered her mouth daintily as more giggles threatened to spill forth.

 

“That you are,” she said instead, fluttering back into the air and pushing Jack back onto his heels. “So, you're willing to do _anything_ for these 'people' of yours, are you?”

 

“Oh _heck_ yeah,” he said enthusiastically, winking with a wiggle. “Absolutely anything.”

 

“Well then,” she said, cupping his face in jeweled hands, “prove it.”

 

They shared a grin before she sealed their mouths together in a deep, hard kiss before Jack could distract them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is technically part of the OT+ verse (the Guardians are all in a polyamourous relationship with each other) though this one could be read as just Jack/Tooth.  
> I was going to go all the way and write actual smut, but then they acted like the dorks they are, and I honestly kind of was happy to let it stay that way rather than force the rest.


End file.
